Rain
by Kagamin
Summary: Kouya ponders lonliness on a rainy day. Kouya x Yamato


R A I N

- - - - -

Kouya x Yamato. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or Loveless. This is merely a work of fiction.

- - - - - - - -

The rain fell endlessly outside, pitter-patting loudly against the window. Kouya laid propped on her side, in her bed. _Their bed_. The blankets were loosely wrapped around her body. It was not cold in the room, though. The blankets were only there to keep company. For they brought the warmth of another, whom she was used to. But that other; she was not here.

As Kouya tugged the blankets closer to her, thoughts ran through her mind. She listened intently to the rain crashing against the window. It sounded like dozens and dozens of raindrops were hitting against the gray tinted glass at the same time, with the exception of two or three offbeat. However, in reality--Each drop was a single, and if there was no wind to push them together, every drop would fall in a straight line, on their own path. They were one body of water at once in the cloud... but now they're solo...

She wondered...

Did they ever feel lonely?

Kouya sighed at her unexpected thoughts of personification. 'How can I compare lonliness to raindrops...' she paused, then spoke softly outloud, "If I can't even understand it myself..." Lonliness. _What is lonliness?_

Again, she tugged the blanket close; This time closer to her face, with her arms folded and pressed softly against her chest. It wasn't until now that she noticed this blanket harvested Yamato's scent. Cheap perfume. _Cheap perfume that only Yamato could pull off wearing. _She also noticed she was laying on Yamato's side of the bed. The pillow smelled of Yamato's hair. Cheap shampoo. The fragrance of strawberries. There were two pillows on this bed. Kouya was only occupying one. She wondered if the other pillow felt... lonely... without warmth... She closed her eyes and sighed.

The room was so quiet.

The bed had lost it's comfort.

The house was so bland.

Her mind painted images of Yamato over the canvas behind her eyelids.

She was laying in Yamato's spot. Her heart thumping against her chest exceeded the volume of the rainfall outside.

Was this lonliness?

Missing someone so much, your brain taunts you with images of your happiness?

No.

No.

That's just missing someone. But....

'Missing' someone and 'lonliness' are just one on the same page, right?

_ She misses Yamato, so she's lonely._

Kouya looked at the clock. "She's late." Almost a second after she spoke these words, Kouya heard a door slam downstairs. She hoped it was Yamato. She didn't have to though. She _knew_ it was her. It was about time.

Leaving the bedroom, she walked down the stairs to see Yamato in the kitchen. Drenched. The paper grocery bag held a deeper shade of brown at the top, where the rain hit the most. Yamato looked up and noticed Kouya standing in the kitchen doorway. "Man, it's raining cats and dogs out there." Yamato smiled in regret of herself for using such a cheesy phrase.

Feeling the need to help, Kouya walked over to the bag on the counter and helped her companion take out the groceries. "You should've brought an umbrella," Kouya informed, picking up a slightly wet box of donuts. Yamato must've been thinking about herself when she bought these. Honestly, what is it with her and donuts?

A playful sneer appeared on Yamato's face at Kouya's comment.

"It specifically said it might rain today on the weather channel." Kouya continued, paying no mind to the dirty blonde's expression.

"And you believed them? They're wrong 90% of the time."

Kouya simply pointed a finger out the window to verify the "umbrella" comment from before. Yamato sighed not knowing what to say to that simple, yet effective gesture.

"Never mind that~!" Yamato jumped behind Kouya and hugged her. Her shirt was damp from the rain and it made Kouya's back warm. Out of nowhere, she playfully licked Kouya's ear, causing the embraced girl to blush. "Ya-Yamato!" Kouya's voice cracked, making the advancing blonde grin. "You missed me, didn't you?" She said teasingly, "You were lonely without me, ne?"

Kouya's blush deepend at the correctness of her words. It was extremely lonely. How did she know? A small smile crawled onto Kouya's face. With her head down in attempt to hide her flushed cheeks, she answered: "Yes... It was lonely."

Yamato slid her arms from Kouya's stomach, down to her waist. "Oh?" She paused, then moved her mouth closer to Kouya's ear and delicately spoke into it: "But I only went to the grocery store... A simple, 15 minute, task." She closed her eyes and rested her chin lightly on Kouya's shoulder, awaiting her reply.

15 minutes?

Sure didn't feel like 15 minutes.

"Even so..." Kouya trailed off, in a soft voice..

_...An urge to kiss..._

In an instant, Yamato spun the bashful brunette around, so they were now staring at each other face to face. Her usually playful eyes spoke of intense emotion. Again, Kouya was paralyzed in her lover's gaze.

But today, she did something bold.

As Yamato leaned in for the kiss, Kouya brought her finger to the advancing blonde's soft lips. Kouya's voice was timid and her cheeks a rosy red, "I-If we get carried away here... The eggs and milk will spoil."

The dumbfounded look on Yamato's face was priceless. Only light breathing could be heard as she registered this information. With a small smile to hide her frustration, Yamato backed away and continued to put the goods into their rightful places; _starting with the eggs and milk. _

Kouya didn't know what to do. She just stood and watched in silence, still a little dazed from before, and still leaning herself against the counter. . . Soon all the groceries were put away.

But the rain hadn't stopped falling.

And the temperature in the room from a few minutes ago hadn't quite gone back to normal.

Now that all the perishable products were put away...

"Yamato... We still have our bedroom..."

...there was nothing left to spoil the time.

* * *

Kagamin: I've... MATURED AS A WRITER. ;w;

Kyon: Well, you have gotten older and have focused more on writing these days.

Kagamin: I guess you're right. So, if you guys were wondering, I actually wrote this story about a year and a half ago in a Writing Class I was taking.

I meant to type it up for you guys, but a lot of things got in the way. So, here it is, another Yamato x Kouya. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed

writing it!

Haruhi: Kagamin does not ow--

Kyon: We did the disclaimer in the beginner, Haruhi.

Haruhi: Eh? Aw man...

Kagamin: Sorry, Haruharu-chan. Maybe next time.

Haruhi: There won't be a next time if you call me "Haruharu" again.

Kagamin: D: .... Review please! ^_^;;;


End file.
